Citrus - Sisterly Love
by Ezaeur18
Summary: This is a compilation of Citrus fanfictions I've created during my spare time. Each story will likely have it's own meaning and will not be related to the others, give or take a few exceptions. There are multiple passages that will lean towards the matureside. Therefore, I'm keeping the M rating enabled. Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy my content! ;)
1. Introduction

As mentioned above, this will be a compilation of fanfictions focusing around **Mei** and **Yuzu** 's **relationship**.

I hope you all enjoy! ;) 3


	2. Late Night Horrors

It was 12:45 at night, and Yuzu and Mei were situated on the living room couch. Why she agreed to this, Mei would never understand. Yuzu had recently stumbled upon a new horror movie that caught her eye, and she was dying to finally watch it. However, she felt too terrified to watch it by herself. It took a fair amount of begging and whining before Mei finally caved in and agreed to watch it with the blonde.

As they kept their eyes to the screen, Yuzu could feel her heart beating rapidly. This was certainly the most terrifying movie she had ever witnessed before in her life. Yuzu quickly rushed her hands to cover her face as a man wearing a knapsack over his head carrying a chainsaw rushed into view.

Yuzu peeked through her fingers to steal a glance at Mei. She seemed to have no reaction whatsoever to the jumpscare; to the movie as a matter of fact. Yuzu would never understand how Mei could always remain so calm and collected.

Another loud boom caused Yuzu to jerk, completely averting her attention from Mei and the screen entirely. She kept her eyelids clenched tight together to avoid looking at the screen any longer.

She then felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. Yuzu jumped at first, but calmed herself when she realized it was only her step-sister's hand. She was letting her mind run wild at this point. She needed to get a grip. It was only a movie after all.

Mei had a look of concern painting her face. She looked into Yuzu's eyes.

"Are you okay, Yuzu? It's okay if the movie is too much for you to handle."

Forgetting her fear, Yuzu couldn't help but feel her pride get the best of her.

"W-what?! No! I'm fine! R-really! It's n-not that scary anyway!"

Mei shown disbelief in her eyes. She actually felt a bit amused by the idea of teasing her cowering older sister. Mei leaned close to Yuzu, until she could feel her warm breath on her face.

"Are you sure~? This movie was based on a true event, you know."

Yuzu's eyes widened, and she felt a chill run down her spine.

"Really….?"

Mei was relishing her sister's reaction, and leaning even closer, narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. The father of the two children came home one day to find them beheaded. It was a gory disaster. The father felt so depressed that he grabbed the gun from his nightstand, loaded it, and took his own life."

Yuzu felt cold sweat drip down her neck. She hadn't even realized that her hands were tightly clenched until the sound of a woman's pained scream erupted from the television, causing her to dig her nails into her palms. Yuzu dove into Mei and held her tightly, nails digging into her backside. Mei could hear faint sobbing coming from Yuzu, and instantly regretted her poorly thought out decision. (Perhaps that wasn't the best story to choose.) Mei picked up the remote and turned off the t.v. She then wrapped her arms around Yuzu, a protective hand patting her head as she ssh'd her.

"It's okay. It's okay. Everything's alright."

She gently pulled Yuzu away, and looked to her. Her cheeks were red, and her closed eyes were pouring with tears. Mei raised her thumb to her eyelids and wiped away the blonde's tears. She then lightly gripped her chin, urging the fear-filled sister to look at her. Yuzu slowly opened her puffy, reddened eyes, and looked to her younger sister. Mei felt her heart sink. She hadn't realized just how much the movie had frightened Yuzu until it was too late. Her other hand resting on Yuzu's shoulder gripped tighter with guilt guiding her motions.

"I'm sorry, Yuzu. I did a horrible thing. What I said earlier wasn't true. I was just trying to scare you."

Yuzu's eyes slightly widened, and Mei could see betrayal flowing in her eyes. She felt as if she was going to cry now. She gulped down her regret, and continued speaking.

"I'm….I'm truly sorry, Yuzu. Can you ever forgive me?"

Yuzu, despite feeling a hint of betrayal from her sister, pulled her into a gentle hug. She managed to pull off her usual bubbly attitude, and stifled a laugh.

"I guess that was payback for all the trouble I give you at school, huh?"

Mei felt a wave of relief wash over her as she heard her sister chuckle. She tightened her grip on Yuzu, and managed to produce a slight laugh herself.

"Oh Yuzu…...Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Yuzu felt a blush paint her face as her mind concluded with only one method.

She pulled away from the hug, and looked to Mei with eyes of desire and longing.

"There is one thing you could do…"

Mei felt warmth within her cheeks as she realized what her sister was asking of her.

Yuzu leaned closer to Mei, until their noses were touching. Yuzu spoke in a hushed tone, her voice still slightly husky from crying.

"Kiss the fear away…?"

Mei began to feel warm all throughout her body. She hadn't even realized that she was leaning closer to Yuzu until their lips brushed against each other. The kiss was tender, and gentle. Mei instinctively cupped Yuzu's cheek as a pleasurable sigh erupted from her lips. Yuzu wrapped an arm around Mei's waist, and closed the distance between them. Mei could feel her body growing hotter. She knew that if things continued like this, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from going all the way. Yuzu felt herself being pushed down onto the couch. Mei slowly withdrew from the kiss, and stared at Yuzu with lust-filled eyes. Her irises had gone dark, and she looked starved.

"Yuzu." Mei spoke her name in a hushed tone that sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine

Yuzu could see that her sister wanted….no...NEEDED her dearly. Mei leaned and whispered into the blonde's ear. Her warm breath sending another shiver throughout the blonde's body. It took all of her strength to suppress the moan trapped within her throat.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop myself if we go any further."

Yuzu sensed her face turning completely red as she felt heat radiate from her sister's body atop her. In all honesty, Yuzu had been experiencing the same desires as her sister, and wanted her as well.

Yuzu grasped the nape of Mei's neck and pulled her into a heated kiss. Moments later, she pulled away. She felt her body begin to twitch in desperation. She gazed into her little sister's hungry eyes.

"Then take me."

That was all she need to hear to pull her into another kiss, all the while removing her blouse and other pieces of clothing. The only sounds that could be heard that night were the exhalations of heavy breaths and the lull whisks of the night wind.

Thank the heavens their mother wasn't home to bear witness to the events taking place that night.


	3. Daring Yuzu

A heated argument was commencing in the director's room.

"There is absolutely no way I'm doing that!"

"Oh come on, Mei! Please!?"

"Absolutely not."

"Oh! Why not?!"

"Because it's degrading, Yuzu! I can't be seen wearing attire like that. Do you know what people would say if they saw me wearing something like this?! Gossip would spread around the school like wildfire!"

"But Mei!...It's so cute! And it cost a fortune! Please!?"

"No!"

"Come on! It's Halloween! You're supposed to wear stuff like this!"

"I couldn't care less to the fact that it's Halloween! As the Student Council President, I must keep an authoritative appearance at all times."

"Really?! You won't even do this for me?! Come on! This is reall-MPFH!

Mei couldn't **bear** it anymore. She grabbed Yuzu by the shoulders, and forced her into a kiss. One that would certainly silence her mindless chatter. The blackette was determined to leave her dazed. Enough so to where she'd forget about this costume nonsense.

Mei kissed the blonde with such passion and heat that Yuzu began to feel light-headed. She felt as if the room was spinning. Yuzu was losing feeling in her legs, and had to tighten her grip on Mei's shoulders to keep herself steady.

After what seemed like forever, Mei finally retracted her lips from Yuzu's. The blonde's eyes had gone hazy and appeared to be almost fog-like. As Mei released the girl's shoulders, the older sister wobbled in place. She soon fell to her knees, feeling the full capacity of the previous **attack.**

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must notify some documents for the costume contest."

As Mei turned her heel and headed for the door, Yuzu came to and grabbed her wrist in haste.

"Y-yuzu! What are you-!"

Yuzu reenacted the same action Mei had executed and pulled her into a surprise kiss. Mei was shocked by Yuzu's forwardness. She hadn't seen her like this since their encounter a while back when Mei had stumbled upon her Peach Sisters manga.

Yuzu moved her hand down Mei's body. From her breasts, all the way to her sacred region. Mei could feel her body heating up immensely, and knew that she had to put a stop to this.

"Yuzu, wait! We're at school!"

Yuzu leaned forward into Mei. As her lips brushed against Mei's ear, she whispered softly. Seductively, even.

"That never stopped you before.~"

Mei felt herself coming undone with every touch Yuzu planted upon her, with every word that reached her ears. She was beginning to grow uncomfortable in the clothes she was wearing.

Yuzu continued to breathe down Mei's neck with intense heat.

"If you won't wear the costume, then at least take care of me this Halloween…."

Mei almost couldn't take it.

"That's your job…...Isn't it, Miss President?"

Mei had went over the edge. At that moment, she wrapped her hand around the blonde's neck and roughly pulled her into a heated kiss. She could feel Yuzu smiling on her lips before falling into the kiss as well, placing all of her love into the simple gesture.

Piece by piece, Mei and Yuzu removed the clothes they were wearing…...until they were completely bare.

They made love several times before passing out from exhaustion.

Mei was awoken to the sound of Himeko's voice, and a jabbing sensation pinpointed at her ribcage. Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the lighting in the room. Her eyes eventually focused onto an ecstatic Himeko.

"Uhhh…...Hime...ko?" Mei was still half asleep, and had no intentions of waking up. However, Himeko continued her persistent jabbing on Mei's ribcage.

"Mei Mei! Get up! The costume contest is almost over, and we need you to announce the winners!"

At those words, Mei immediately felt her energy return. She jumped up from the couch she had been lying on, and rushed to the door. Himeko was by her side in a matter of seconds, and they exited the room.

As they reached the auditorium, Mei made her way up to the podium. Clearing her throat, she looked to Himeko who flashed her a smile of confidence.

"Students and faculty. I apologize for being late to the contest. There were some…..matters…..that needed to be addressed."

At that moment, she remember Yuzu. She pondered as to where her sister could have gone. She briefly scanned the audience, having no luck in finding the blonde. She abandoned her search, assuming she was perhaps in the restroom or went home early.

Mei readied herself once again to announce the winners. She stood silently for a moment, as she realized that she had no indication of who the winners actually were.

Himeko must have sensed her worry, and dashed up the stage to the podium.

"Here. We already have the winners written out. Just read the names."

Mei felt a small wave of relief wash over her. She nodded to Himeko in thanks, and opened the envelope.

She looked to the audience, then to the paper once more.

"The winners of the 2016 Halloween Costume Contest are…"

The audience leaned in anticipation.

"Yuzu and….Mei?...Me?!"

The crowd cheered with enthusiasm and praise. Mei was completely stunned. She turned to Himeko, who was smiling widely and clapping along with everyone.

Just as she was about to address her, Yuzu entered from the other side of the stage. She was wearing a **life-sized bear onesie** , and was grinning from ear to ear. Yuzu eventually reached Mei, and shot her a pleased smile. Mei couldn't be more confused. She addressed her sister.

"Yuzu. This can't be right. I never had a costume."

Yuzu's smile grew even wider. It seems as if she was trying her best to contain her laughter.

"Uh…..Mei? Hehe. You might want to check yourself out."

Mei blinked twice, and looked to her clothing. She was instantly paralyzed afterwards. On her body was a **bear onesie** , identical to Yuzu's. Mei realized that it was the costume Yuzu had shown her earlier in the director's room. She then felt anger in the pit of her stomach, and shot a glare to a smiling Yuzu.

Mei demanded an immediate answer.

"What…..is the meaning of this?"

Mei's tone was stone-cold, and her glare followed. Yuzu stifled a nervous laugh, feeling sweat begin to drip down her neck. She was beginning to suspect that she had made a grave mistake.

"Well, after you passed out…..I decided to put the onesie on you. I couldn't stop thinking about you in that costume. I couldn't help myself. I figured you'd be so exhausted when you woke up…..that you wouldn't even notice it on you. I mean….I was kinda right….hehe."

Mei's glare burned into Yuzu's soul. Yuzu had expected Mei to hit her or even kick her. Something **savage**. However; instead of the violence Yuzu was prepared for, Mei wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her into a hug.

The crowd went wild with sounds of affection and cheer.

Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei's form, and leaned her head into the blackett's collarbone.

"I actually thought you'd be angry with me. You didn't seem to really like the idea before."

As Yuzu said this, she felt nails scrape against her skin. Fear began to consume her once again. She turned her head slightly to catch Mei's visible eye. Her iris was dark and lifeless. Mei slowly tightened her hug. Yuzu felt fear strike her once more as Mei whispered into her ear.

"You going to pay for this when we get home. My punishment will be the pinnacle of cruelty, and when I'm finished, you'll never attempt a ridiculous stunt like this ever again."

Yuzu began to feel tears streaming down her face.

Mei's voice turned even colder.

"Got it….. **honey**?"

Yuzu didn't know whether to feel turned on by the fact that Mei called her such a **sweet** name, comical because of the relationship between **bears** and **honey** , or terrified because she'd probably be dead by the time Mei was done with her.

Mei tightened her grip even further.

"I said…...got it?"

Somehow Yuzu managed to crack a smile, but it was one filled with terror.

"G-got it…."

At least she'll die happy at the **claws** of her **sexy honey**.

(I'm sorry. I couldn't resist.) XD


	4. A Lover's Serenade

Yuzu awoke to the sound of a beautiful melody. A melody in which she had never heard before. One so alluring and soothing that Yuzu felt her heart grow rather elated with each gentle strum.

She followed the call of the instrument into the living room, where she found her sister. Yuzu felt her heart skip a beat as she located the maker of such angelic tones.

"Mei."

Mei lifted her eyes to meet the blonde's gaze. She spoke in a gentle tone.

"Good morning, Yuzu. I hope I didn't wake you."

Yuzu was dumbstruck.

"Are you kidding?! I wish you could be my alarm clock. Waking up to such a melodious sound every morning would make my days forever blissful!"

Mei looked to Yuzu with perplexed eyes, confusion painting her face.

"Yuzu. It's just the guitar. It's not that magnificent. With enough practice, even you could learn to play these pieces."

Yuzu began to feel excited at the idea of herself playing such magical melodies.

"When did you learn, anyway? Did you have a teacher? Or were you self-taught?"

Mei set the guitar aside, and placed her hands onto her lap.

"Before my mother and father got divorced, my father signed me up for some lessons. He figured that mastering a musical instrument would be a good thing to add to my college resume."

Yuzu stared wide-eyed.

"But you were so young! Wasn't it difficult?"

Mei slightly shifted her position on the couch before answering. She exhaled deeply.

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't. However, learning at such a young age gave me plenty of opportunity to practice and better myself at this current moment in time. I'd say I can play a fair amount of songs now."

Yuzu's mind began to tick as an idea popped into her mind.

"Play me something!"

Mei felt a blush run across her cheeks as she stared at Yuzu, her eyes filled with surprise.

"W-what?"

"Come on. Play me something. Serenade me"

Mei felt her face grow even hotter at the sound of that word. However, Mei swallowed her embarrassment and picked up the guitar once more.

"What would you like to hear?" Mei asked in tone filled with serenity.

Yuzu shifted her gaze to the ceiling, lightly tapping her chin with her index finger. A few moments passed until she spoke again.

"How about Everytime We Touch by Cascada?"

Mei had to look away from Yuzu at the mention of that song. It was so dear and true to her heart, and it was all because of Yuzu. Mei felt as if the song described their relationship perfectly. Anymore when she heard that melody, Yuzu would make her way into her mind and fill her heart with bliss. Mei began to trail off at the mere thought.

"Um….Mei?"

Mei regained her senses, and once again looked to Yuzu with kind eyes. She presented a gentle smile.

"Alright, Yuzu."

Mei patted the open couch cushion next to her. With a nod, Yuzu walked over and took a seat next to Mei.

She rested the guitar within her hands, and readied herself to play. Yuzu's eyes were filled with wonder as she awaited her serenade.

As Mei began to delicately pluck the strings one by one, Yuzu felt her heart soar.

She had always seen Mei as a treasure. A goddess, but witnessing her sister play such melodious tunes left her dumbfounded. Mei eyes shimmered and sparkled as she plucked the strings with care. Each strand of her beautiful black hair lay perfectly along her shoulders. She was mesmerizing. Truly a maiden worthy of the moon and the stars that illuminate the night sky.

"Your arms are my castle…..Your heart is...my sky."

Yuzu's eyes began to water as the sound of Mei's beautiful voice reached her ears. It echoed throughout her heart and was eternally locked within her mind to never be forgotten.

Mei peered into Yuzu's delicate eyes as she continued to sing. She could see true love and adoration within the blonde's irises, and blushed at the sight. She set the guitar aside and dreamily looked into her sister's eyes once again. Leaning closer to Yuzu, her voice became further gentle and sweet.

"Everytime we touch, I get this feeling….everytime we kiss...I swear I could fly…."

Mei took Yuzu's hand, and placed it upon her heart. She continued to lean in closer.

"Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last…."

They were now nose to nose, continuing to inch closer to one another.

" _Need you by_ …. _my side_ …."

Those finally words escaped her mouth almost inaudibly as she sealed Yuzu's lips with a kiss. It was brimming with tenderness and love, just as the two sister's hearts were. They put every ounce of love into that one everlasting kiss. They caressed each other adoringly as they enjoyed their shared warmth.

There were no need for words. No need for gifts. No need for a heart-warming serenade. Their contact at that moment was the pinnacle meaning of the phrase ' _I love you_ '.


	5. A Night Stroll

(Thank you all for the positivity thus far! It has been greatly appreciated! I hope you all will enjoy my story! :) 3)

After a long day of work with the Student Council, Mei had taken her leave and was heading home. It had already become night time, as the last stack of papers given to her took longer to evaluate than the blackette had expected. She felt as if she could collapse on the spot from the extensive exhaustion.

"Wait up, Mei!"

To her further dismay, Yuzu had been hovering over her the entire day. It's not that she disliked her sister's company. The issue was that Yuzu was insistent on helping her with every little thing she was required to finish, thus creating greater hardships for the blackette to endure. Her curiosity must have gotten the better of her as well, as she constantly barraged Mei with insignificant questions throughout the day span. It was staggering as to how simple Yuzu's mind was at times.

"So what's your favorite animal, Mei?"

Speaking of the chestnut-headed sister. It seems her questioning was just beginning.

"Cat." She said with her usual collected tone.

"That was kind of expected, Mei. Calm and mysterious. Just like you."

"Not all felines are as you described, Yuzu. Some are energetic, while others keep to their respective selves.

"Alright. You have a point there. Still, it fits you." Yuzu said with her usual bubbly psyche.

Mei continued her steady pace as she walked the dark streets to their shared home. Yuzu followed close behind.

"How about your favorite color?"

Mei did her best to mask a sigh of annoyance.

"Blue."

"Again….expected, Mei."

"If it's that obvious, then why do you insist on asking me?

The chestnut-haired girl slowed her step a bit before regaining her composure.

"I just….want to get to know you, is all."

Mei felt her heart falter slightly, but immediately dismissed it.

"You know me well enough. Besides, my interests are mine and mine alone. You have nothing to gain from knowing them"

As Mei said this, Yuzu quickened her pace until she was by her little sister's side.

"They don't have to be. I want to share your interests. I just want to spend time with you, and get to know you better."

Mei remained silent as they continued to walk. The conversing had stopped, and the only thing existent between the two at that point was reticence. Yuzu decided to break the tension.

"So….what's your favorite movie genre?"

"Yuzu." Mei spoke with a miffed tone.

"Come on, Mei. Please?"

She could see the desperation in her older sister's eyes, and eventually complied with her wish.

"Romance."

Yuzu's eyes widened as the blackette's response reached her ears. She felt a slight blush grace her face.

"R-really?"

"Did you not expect that answer?"

"Honestly…..no. I took you for more of the 'drama' type."

"I suppose I'm not as predictable as you first assumed, then."

Yuzu couldn't respond. She was too lost in the thought of Mei actually being into things like romance and chick flicks. She felt her blush deepen. Her mind began to falter, and she quickly changed the subject before she lost all self control.

"Um-uh-worst fear!" That sentence came out a bit more intensely than Yuzu had hoped for.

Mei's annoyance was now peaked at this point.

"Yuzu, please." Her voice was brimming with irritation.

"Come on. Tell me. Quick!" Yuzu's mind was still fantasizing about the last question she had asked.

Without warning, Mei took a hold of Yuzu and quickly rushed her into the side of a brick building. She kept a firm grip on both of the blonde's wrists as she held her in place.

Mei was lumming over a very sheepish Yuzu. Her face was now entirely flushed as her sister locked her in place. She was completely frozen, unable to mutter a sound. The blackette's blue irises peered into Yuzu's as she remained expressionless. Finally, Yuzu gained enough strength to speak, but her words were timid and pusillanimous.

"M-mei…..what are you-!"

At that instant, Mei sealed Yuzu's lips into an unexpected kiss. Yuzu was left unable to move as the blackette continued to pursue her sister's lips. As if things couldn't get any more heated, Mei leaned her body in Yuzu's, thus earning another copious blush from dazed blonde. As their kiss deepened, Yuzu felt her body heat up immensely. The wrists the blackette had bound were twitching, and her fingers were curling furiously. It took all the strength she had to suppress the sigh that wished to surface. Her mind was hazy, and she felt as if she was going to faint right there in Mei's arms.

Eventually; however, Mei released the flustered girl. As she backed away, the older sister fell to her knees from the prodigious attack. Her mind was in pieces, trying to fully grasp the gravity as to what the hell just happened. As much as she tried; though, Yuzu couldn't reflect whatsoever to the situation.

The blackette knelt down to her flustered sister, and gripped her chin slightly. Her eyes were filled with the same mysterious emanation they've always had. Yuzu could only stare, her words once again faltered by the sight of her beauteous sister gazing at her. The blackette leaned closer in until the sister's noses were touching. Yuzu could feel Mei's warm breath on her skin, only leaving her more discombobulated and mystified.

"I hope that will put an end to those pointless question of yours." She spoke in an unfazed tone.

Yuzu remained still. She couldn't find the strength to even avert her eyes, not that she wanted to.

Mei extended her hand to her older sister as she rose to her feet.

"Come on. If we don't get home soon, mother will begin to worry."

Yuzu continued to stare. Her mind had left reality.

As the older sister exhaled, she reached down and took the blonde's hand.

Yuzu snapped back into the world to find her sister holding her hand. She looked up to meet Mei's gaze, and instantly realized what she was doing.

She gripped her sister's delicate hand, and rose to her feet. Mei released her hand, and continued in the direction they had started.

Yuzu wobbled close behind, her mind still dumbstruck from the heated kiss they had shared.

There was no way she'd be getting any sleep tonight.


	6. A Good Friend's Advice

_(_ _Hopefully this is more….I don't know…..graphic…? I tried to be more detailed with the intimacy shared between the sisters. So yeah…...here it is! I apologize if it's not very good. I have a bit of a difficulty writing things in immense detail when it comes to…...just...nevermind. Also, I apologize for the repetition of particular words. Sometimes you just can't find a replacement. Even with the assistance of XD Anyways...Enjoy!_ _)_

"So compared to me, 'The Lover', you'd choose to follow the advice of a good friend?

As Mei hovered over Yuzu's body, the blonde felt a knot begin to form within her stomach. The blackette's cold gaze was piercing into her soul. They remained motionless, Yuzu unable to utter a word. She felt her feelings begin to stir within her at the sight of her 'lover'.

After a minimal moment of silence and shared stares, she was suddenly enveloped with the courage to speak.

"Yes, I would."

The blackette narrowed her eyes in disappointment at Yuzu's reply. Her lips pursed into a fine line, she spoke in her usual cold tone.

"Fine. Do as you wish."

Mei returned to her side of the bed, and rested into the covers.

"Thanks, Mei."

Yuzu shifted to face the blackette's back, and hugged her to her body. Mei felt a blush arise as her sister held her. The sudden urge to caress her was quickening at an alarming rate.

"L-let go…"

She turned her head to face Yuzu, only to see that her onee-chan had already fallen asleep.

'How has she already fallen asleep so quickly?'

She rotated her body further clockwise to face her sister completely.

'Her…..her hair is so soft. I…..I just want to…..'

She ran her hand through the length of the blonde's hair, taking care into every lock of gold she came across.

"Y-yuzu….?"

No response.

Casually pushing a strand of her own hair behind her ear, she leaned closer towards Yuzu's sleeping face.

'Her lips…...would probably taste sweet. They always do.'

She leaned even further in until she could sense Yuzu's breath upon her skin.

'My heart is beating wildly. I can't take this anymore.'

Their lips now mere inches apart. Mei could already taste the temptation in front of her.

'One kiss wouldn't hurt…'

With that, she closed the distance, and swept Yuzu's lips into a gentle kiss. She remained motionless as to not wake her sister, but all throughout, her heart refused to slow its pace.

As she attempted to pull away, she felt a hand place itself upon the back of her head. The force pulled her into another kiss. Her eyes fluttered open to see Yuzu's crimson face, her eyelids closed tightly together.

The mere sight was enough to ease her. She relaxed into the kiss, closing her eyes as well. The hand gently cradling the sister's head relocated to the nape of her neck. As Mei deepened the kiss, a faint sigh erupted from Yuzu's lips.

Placing a gentle hand upon the blonde's cheek, she repositioned herself to close off any distance between the two. Yuzu released another sigh from the sudden contact, the dainty hairs upon her skin standing on edge..

The blackette glided her hand down the length of her sister, until it rested upon the blonde's hip. Once settled, her fingers began to play with the hem of the girl's pajama pants.

Yuzu regained her wits, and sat up, removing the blackette's hand all the while.. Mei could have sworn; however, that she felt Yuzu grin upon her lips at the contact.

"Mei? What are you…..."

Her voice hitched as her face reddened. Words appeared to be the definite issue at the moment. Speaking them, that is.

The grip upon Yuzu's hip was tightened as a free hand found it's way to her cheek, caressing it lovingly.

"Isn't this what you want? I can feel your heart racing."

Yuzu blushed ten-fold at the blackette's words.

"But…..it's late, Mei…."

She gazed into those indigo irises, which almost look to be filled with sadness now.

"So….you don't want to?"

Yuzu jumped at her words, slightly startling Mei.

"Of course I do! I..I mean….I wouldn't mind it…..but.."

With that, the blackette nuzzled her face into the blonde's neck, placing kiss after kiss upon her skin. Her sudden touch earned a shudder from the older sister.

She leaned and whispered into the blonde's ear, her warm breath tickling Yuzu with every word she spoke. "Then there isn't a problem here."

The blackette nibbled the blonde's ear lobe. It took immense strength to suppress the moan within her throat at the pleasure she was experiencing.

'Oh no! If this keeps up, I'm not going to be able to stop myself. Mei, why must you be so tempting?!'

"M-mei…."

The blackette moved to her sister's neck and placed her tongue upon it, slowly licking upward and savoring her taste.

"Haa….Me-!"

The blackette pulled the blonde into yet another heated kiss. Yuzu's eyes widen in shock as she felt Mei's tongue enter her mouth. Her mind began to frenzy as her little sister's tongue glided in her mouth. The heat between them was almost too much to bear.

She was unsure as to when she succumbed to Mei's temptations, but she soon felt herself falling into the kiss as well, unable to resist her touch any longer.

As she followed her little sister's footsteps, the heat between the two increased. The room felt as if it were on fire as they continued their passionate caressing of each other's mouths. Both being sure to take in the warmth of their caverns.

Mei lovingly traced the contours of Yuzu's body, until she found herself where she had left off. She tantalizingly slid her fingers into the hem of her little sister's pajamas, and into her pink laced panties. The blackette took care to caress the blonde's home of innocence. Yuzu couldn't help but release a pleasurable moan at the magic touch of her little sister's fingertips.

A seductive smile formed upon the blackette's lips as she continued to rub her innocence. With the slight dip of her finger, she came into contact with the heated substance of Yuzu's pleasure. Yuzu twitched at her slight entrance into uncharted territory.

"Your body is so reactive, Yuzu. You must really be enjoying this~."

Yuzu's eyes and fists clenched tighter as her body continued to react.

" _P-please, Mei…_ "

The blackette slowly moved her index finger into the sister's pulsating core.

" _Ahh~_ " Yuzu's voice was shaky, and her breath was ragged.

"I might as well make things even better~."

Yuzu unconsciously grinded her hips against the pressure within her core. Mei suddenly thrusted her finger inward, making Yuzu arch her back in pleasure.

"Ah ah ah~. Let me do the work."

Yuzu shakily opened her eyes. She witnessed shear desire before her, and obeyed the blackette's command.

Satisfied by her sister's obedience, she continued where she'd left off.

Another satisfied moan escaped the blonde's lips. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to muffle the sound, only to find more pleasure hit her like a speeding truck.

Mei maneuvered herself to hover over her heated sister, being careful as to not remove her fingers from their location. She leaned into the blonde's body, and curved her fingers within the girl's core.

" _Ahh! M-Mei! Don't…..I..I can't…._ "

A smirk graced the blackette's face at the sight. Yuzu's twitching body and foggy eyes were too arousing for words to explain.

The blonde was forced into another kiss, this one more heated than the rest. Their tongues danced fiercely within each other's mouths, their moans made inaudible.

Her fingers continued to twirl and thrust within Yuzu. She was close now. Just a little more.

Mei reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, leaving Yuzu concerned.

" _M-Mei?..."_

Both their eyes were engulfed with longing for each other. Their breaths harsh and hasty.

Another seductive smile struck the blackette's face as she stared into her sister's glossy eyes. Her fingers remained motionless within Yuzu's yearning core.

She spoke in a whisper that sent the blonde's body into a chill of pleasure.

"I'll guide you so far into ecstasy that you'll never want to come out of it. I'll make sure you never forget my touch. No matter where you are, I'll be on your mind. My imprint will forever be left on your skin, your most unmentionable places. You won't be able to think about anyone else but me, and when you return home, I'll be here to satisfy your every desire. You every fantasy will come true within my arms, and I'll leave you toiling in pleasure, begging for more."

Yuzu was stunned. Those words hit her like a bullet, and she was left speechless. That is until she felt the familiar fingers resume their motions within her.

" _Ngh!_ "

"Is that what you want? Do you wish for me to always be with you? To see your smiling face in the daylight, and hold you at nightfall? To always remain by your side?"

She could only respond with a single word, her eyes watering at the blackette's words.

"Yes."

She pulled the blonde into another kiss, and then another one, and another. The night was filled with countless kisses and heated contact. The ravaging of each other could be sensed throughout the entire house, each touch making a permanent mark not upon their skin, but within their hearts.

After multiple releases, the two finally relaxed and held each other close.

"I love you, Mei."

Mei felt her heart skip a beat. Everytime she heard those words, she felt as if she were weightless. Her mind would always waiver by the mere touch of the girl, so hearing those words turned her into motionless putty.

"I…...I lo..…."

The blonde took hold of the blackette's cheek, leaning herself into her warm chest.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it. I already know."

Expressing herself had never been an easy task for Mei to accomplish, but with Yuzu now in her life, she had found it easier to speak her mind.

"No."

Yuzu looked up to her sister with a look of worry painting her face. Had she been wrong all along about Mei's true feelings.

She took in a deep breath as she gathered herself.

"I love you too."

Relief washed over the blonde at the sound of her words.

The blackette pulled her sister closer to her, her beautiful eyes peering into the blonde's.

"I love you more than anything. You're the light that pulled me out of the darkness. If it weren't for you, I'd still be a cold, emotionless android with no regard for anyone else but herself. You…..you saved me, Yuzu. I love you above anyone and anything in this world. I need you…."

Tears began trickling down the blonde's cheeks. Mei took her hand, and wiped her sister's face dry, placing a gentle kiss in their place afterwards.

"I need you too….I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. You're my everything, Mei."

They shared a sweet kiss, one filled with every ounce of love they held for each other. Whether it was fate that guided their paths or not, they had found each other and would never let go of what they shared.

They fell into slumber in each other's arms, only soon to be awakened by the rise of the morning sun.

(They were awake all night. XD)


	7. Strengthened Relationship

"What did you need? What's wrong?"

Mei pulled out from her back the Peach Sisters manga Yuzu had left at her desk earlier.

"This was found among your things."

Yuzu's mind fell into a frenzy. She had been found out. Did Mei know her true feelings for her? This was bad.

"Wha..what are you going to do...?" 'Ugh. She's never going to speak to me again!'

"I'll dispose of it. Since I'm the only one who knows about it, I'll keep it to myself. I don't want any weird rumors spreading around about this. So, we'll never speak of this incident aga-!"

At that moment, Yuzu pounced Mei and pinned her to the desk behind her.

Unable to control her desire any longer, she forced the blackette into an unexpected kiss. Her hand furiously gripped around her sister's head in an attempt to keep her in place.

Eventually, she pulled away, the severity of what she had just done crashing upon her like a ton of bricks.

Both girls struggled to catch their breath, their eyes locked onto each other.

Yuzu felt sadness envelope her as she gazed down at her speechless sister. Tears began to peck at the back of her eyes, as she feared what was certain to happen next.

To her surprise, though. Mei spoke in a calm, almost relieved tone

"So you are serious about this." Mei spoke as she continued to catch her lost breath.

"I was hoping that that manga meant more than just a good story to you."

Yuzu's eyes widen at the blackette's words.

"Wha...wha-!"

Mei took a hold of the blonde's neck and pulled her into another kiss, this one filled with greater passion than the last.

Yuzu gasped as she felt the heat and intensity increase exponentially between the two.

Mei noticed the blonde's reaction, and took the opportunity to slide her tongue into the eldest's mouth.

Yuzu's head spun wildly, her thoughts turning into jelly as the blackette passionately ravaged her mouth.

Mei playfully bit the blonde's lower lip, before pulling away slowly.

Yuzu remained motionless, her mouth gaped open in a daze. Mei almost couldn't fight the urge to chuckle at the sight.

Regaining her composure, the blackette pulled the blonde by her tie, and heatedly whispered into her ear.

"Why don't you show me what happens in that manga? I'm curious to know."

Yuzu's eyes widened at the sudden request.

"I...uh...M-mei...what do you-"

"Take me."

Her words were cut off by the blackette's demand. Yuzu's already violently beating heart quickened as the raven haired girl stared into her longing irises.

"Show me what the sisters do. I know you want this, right?"

Yuzu's blush progressed into a deeper crimson, as she felt the blackette begin to unbutton her top.

"Well...I...uh...I may have...t-thought about it...but..."

"I've wanted this too. I've wanted you. So please, Yuzu. Take me. Do to me what those sisters do to each other. Do with me what you will."

With her chest now half-exposed, Mei took the liberty to plant kisses upon each patch of silky smooth skin

"M-Mei! I can't! I-..."

"Please, Yuzu."

Mei's voice was laced with both desire and yearning. Her eyes peered into the depths of Yuzu's soul as she looked up to her.

Yuzu bit her lower lip, attempting to maintain some control.

"I..."

Mei leaned closer towards her face. Her hot breath evident upon her skin as she advanced closer to the blonde.

'I can't take this anymore!'

With great fervor, she grasped the blackette's cheeks, and pulled her into a fiery kiss.

Mei wasted no time, as she gripped the nape of the blonde's neck, desperately pulling her closer.

They both struggled to hold back the moans yearning to escape their mouths as they continued their intense efforts to please one another.

Mei once more slipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth, taking time to caress each and every part lovingly.

The blonde pressed her body closer to the sister, aching for more contact. She stroked the blackette's fine, exquisite hair as their fight for dominance progressed.

While doing so, the raven haired girl reluctantly pulled away.

Yuzu stared with utter confusion painting her features.

"Mei?"

"Let me up." Her voice was stern as it usually was.

'Oh no…..I went too far. She'll never forgive me for this.' Yuzu sensed once again that she was going to cry. The idea of never speaking to Mei again was too unbearable to imagine.

She slowly rose to her feet, feeling shame weigh her down.

Mei followed the blonde's motions, and rose to her feet as well.

Yuzu could only stare at the ground as her sister passed her by. She clenched her fists at the realization that she had blown her one and only chance of happiness.

What she didn't expect, however; was to hear the clicking of the lock on the door behind her.

She spun around to see Mei locking their only exit.

"M-Mei?" Yuzu's voice was reduced to a faint whimper, still feeling as if she had ruined everything.

"We don't want anyone interrupting us, do we?" Yuzu felt surprise and relief wash over her all at once as her sister returned to her side.

Mei glided her hand over the blonde's exposed shoulder, and pushed her onto the desk.

Mei crawled atop her, her hands placed on either side of the blonde's head.

Yuzu could only stare at the girl hovering above her. Mei had taken the lead.

She couldn't cease her heart from racing. Mei's indigo eyes were once again peering into Yuzu's, making her mind drift. Only she knew how to make her submit without regret, no matter what the situation may be.

She leaned in until her lips were hovering over the blonde's.

"After all. We're going to be here for a while."

Yuzu's heart skipped a beat. She closed her eyes and allowed her sister to do with her whatever she desired.

After all. It's all she had wanted as well.


	8. A Day at the Amusement Park

Students have been released into another weekend, where they are free to do whatever they desire for 2 whole days. And Yuzu just so happens to want to go to the amusement park with a certain someone. Although, she had a fair amount of student council work to finish, she agreed to attend Yuzu on her little expedition.

"Oh, Mei! Let's go in the House of Mirrors!"

Before Mei could reject, Yuzu grasped her hand and rushed her to the back of the line.

Yuzu almost couldn't contain her excitement as they wait for their turn.

"Aren't you a little too old for this, Yuzu?" Her voice was evident of disinterest.

"Come on. It's fun, Mei!"

"Yuzu. You spend everyday looking at yourself in a mirror."

She indeed did not lie. That statement was entirely factual. Mei had grown accustomed to Yuzu's bothersome habit of trying on every piece of clothing in her closet, and presenting herself in front of a mirror. Thus, why they had been late to school on several different occasions.

Yuzu sheepishly looked down to the ground in defeat. She then raised her head, and spoke with a new form of confidence, having found a decent retort.

"Don't make me sound so self-absorbed! I just make sure that my appearance is on point!"

"Thus why you attended school one day with two different pairs of shoes on?" Mei smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

A blush formed on Yuzu's face as she recollected the embarrassing incident.

"I just….want to be sure I look good….okay?" Yuzu shyly muttered under her breath, her confidence all but depleted.

The temptation of saying 'You always look good, Yuzu.' was pinging within Mei's mind. However, she diminished the urge to speak, and continued waiting patiently in line.

Soon enough, it was their turn. They each handed the receiver their tickets, and entered the House of Mirrors.

Yuzu's excitement was reignited as she marvelled the reflections before her. Feeling all too giddy, she began to dash through the maze of imposters.

"Yuzu! Don't run! You going to-!"

Unable to finish her sentence, Mei rushed to Yuzu, who had just slammed face first into one of the mirrors.

"Yuzu! Are you okay!?"

The blackette knelt down to her sister's side.

"Ow! Ugh...yeah...I'm fine."

The blonde gently rubbed her now reddened nose.

Slowly raising her head, she scanned herself in the mirror.

"Aw man! This is definitely going to bruise!"

Yuzu pouted, crossing her arms like a small toddler in annoyance. Mei almost couldn't help but giggle at her 'supposed' older sister's childishness.

She gripped Yuzu's chin, and turned her head to face hers.

She planted a gentle kiss upon her nose, feeling that it had already formed a bump upon itself.

After a moment, she pulled away and presented a kind smile.

"I'm certain you'll look just fine." Her words sounded sincere and caring.

Yuzu's face turned a bright crimson color.

Mei only smirked at her flustered sister, as she rose to her feet. She offered a helping hand to the blonde.

"Come on. Let's continue forward."

"R-right..."

Yuzu shakily took Mei's hand, still feeling confounded from the blackette's gesture.

They continued forward, and Yuzu was finally beginning to relax again.

The blonde marvelled every reflection. With their unique sizes and shapes, Yuzu felt elated at the sight.

Mei peered at her joyous sister and smiled. Yuzu really was acting like a child today. Maybe…..

Mei formed an idea in her head, and sped ahead of Yuzu, careful as to not collide with a reflection as the blonde did previously.

"Wait up, Mei!"

Mei took a sharp right. As Yuzu took the same turn, she was barraged with several copies of the raven-haired girl.

Yuzu felt a bit overwhelmed by the sight, a faint blush forming on her face.

"Mei! Where are you!?"

"You'll just have to figure out which one of these reflections is the real me."

"Oh come on. This isn't funny."

"If you find me, I'll be sure to give you a reward."

Those last few words fell from her mouth teasingly. Her tone laced with lust and desire.

Yuzu felt another blush grace her face.

"Re-reward?"

"That's right. You want it, don't you?"

Yuzu fell silent. She was already picking through the reflections, touching each one to prove it's reality. She pivoted left, as she continued to stroke each mirror with her fingertips.

"You're getting colder~"

Yuzu felt a chill run down her spine at the sound of her sister's words.

She circulated around, and progressed in the other direction. She took care to graze every mirror she came across.

Mei's reflection shown her arms to be crossed, and a smirk adorned her face.

"You're almost there~ Just a little closer."

Yuzu continued to touch each mirror. Her hand purposely placed at a 'tender' spot upon Mei's form. A spot she had grown all too familiar with.

As she placed her hand on what she believed to be another clone, she was thrilled to feel that it was indeed her sister.

"Congratulations."

She gave Yuzu no time to respond, quickly grasping the blonde's hips, and pulling her into a heated kiss. Yuzu fell into the kiss, and reciprocated with equal intensity, wrapping her arms around the blackette's back, and pulling her body as closely to herself as she could.

Mei moaned at the gesture, providing Yuzu with the opportunity to slide her tongue in the blackette's warm mouth.

Mei followed her sister's movement, as they fought each other for dominance. After a few moments of twisting and groping, Mei proved to be the worthy one. She quickly pulled away and peppered kisses upon the blonde's neck, making her squirm with pleasure. Yuzu restrained a grown as the blackette trailed kisses from her ear to her collarbone.

Yuzu gasped sharply as Mei began to fondle her breasts through the fabric of her clothing, purposely placing her index finger upon the nub.

"M-Mei!"

She gripped the blonde's hip tighter, and pulled her closer to her body, careful as to not remove her opposite hand from the blonde's bosom.

"Don't you want your reward?"

Those words hit the blonde like a bullet. She wanted Mei. Badly wanted her. Desired her.

"B-but...Mei...there are children here...Hyah!"

A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as Mei's teeth grazed her neck playfully. The blonde kept her eyes closed tightly as Mei continued to gnaw at her now glistening neck.

Mei just wanted to ravage the blonde right then and there, but she knew that there were indeed kids around. If they were to continue, a fair amount of children would leave the park horrified and permanently scarred.

The blackette reluctantly pulled away, and gazed at the heaving blonde. Her breath was ragged, and it took immense willpower to not 'comfort' the blonde further in her hour of need.

Yuzu eyes slowly fluttered open, then steadfastly closed again. She couldn't even look at Mei in her current state of mind.. The mere sight of the raven-haired girl was about to drive her insane.

The blackette gripped the blonde's chin, forcing her to look into her indigo irises.

Her voice deduced to a whisper as she fidgeted the blonde's loose collar.

"Then, let's go home~."

"What?! But Mei?! We just got here a few hours ago!"

The blackette leaned closer in until Yuzu could feel hot breath upon her lips.

"You don't want your prize?"

Yuzu was conflicted. She wanted to stay and ride all the rides, but she also wanted Mei. Really wanted her.

"Fine..." Yuzu fell silent as she met defeat. She knew full well, try as she might, she couldn't fight her desire.

"What was that~?" The blackette inched ever closer, causing the blonde to jump.

"Let's…...go home…." Yuzu kept her eyelids shut tightly, as to avoid gazing at the temptress before her.

She pulled away, and placed a gentle kiss upon the blonde's forehead.

"Glad to hear it~"

Yuzu peered up, and stared at her smiling sister. She was once again captivated by her every feature. Her alluring eyes, her plump lips, her hair that weaved gently in the wind. Everything about Mei was too good to be true.

She felt a hand grasps her own, and looked down to see her sister holding it tenderly.

"Come on. Let's go home."

Once again, a faint blush graced Yuzu's face as they exited the House of Mirrors.

During the entire walk home, she couldn't avert her eyes from the mistress in front of her.

She felt her body heat up as they reached their front door. Mei casually opened the door, and gestured the blonde forward.

"After you~."

Her body felt like an oven at that point, as the blackette continued to smirk at her at the door.

Yuzu was never going to be able to deny her little sister of anything.


	9. A Day at the Amusement Park (Continued)

**A continuation of** ** _A Day at the Amusement Park_** **. I apologize for the extensive delay. I was unable to find inspiration for the longest time. XD**

"After you~."

Mei's eyes had darkened exponentially since they had left the amusement park. Her tone fitted one of a seductress, a hint of desperation intertwined within it as well.

She ushered Yuzu once again to step inside.

Yuzu, lost in her thoughts, broke away from them and obeyed her sister.

She slowly stepped into the open passageway, Mei following behind her.

Yuzu began to hang her coat on the hook at the entrance, only to be immediately pinned to the wall by the blackette.

She peered down at the blonde, locking both of her wrists to the wall behind her. Yuzu's mind was completely jumbled at the sight.

Timidly, she spoke to the best of her ability.

"M-mei…...what if mom se-!"

At that moment, Mei crashed her lips onto the blonde's before she could speak her piece. She had no intention of listening to something as trivial as getting caught. At this point, she had begun to not even care about it. All she wanted was Yuzu.

"Is that you, girls!?"

Speaking of their mother.

Mei quickly pulled away and turned to hang up her coat as their mother entered the room.

"Ah! Welcome back you two! How was the fair?"

Mei turned to her mother, and flashed her a paltry smile.

"It was very enjoyable, mother. Thank you for allowing us to go."

Mrs. Aihara casually smiled back to her step-daughter.

"Oh, Mei. There's no need to be so formal. I wouldn't deny my daughters of a good time. Isn't that right, Yuz…"

A look of slight confusion graced their mother's face as she walked towards the blonde.

"Yuzu? Are you okay? Hello~?"

Yuzu had still been left in a haze from her sister's actions.

"Mei? Is she alright?"

Mrs. Aihara shifted her concerned gaze to her other daughter in desperation for an answer.

"Yes mother. I believe she's just a bit overwhelmed from all of the excitement of today's activities."

Her nerves eased slightly at the blackette's words.

"Alright…..Well, you two got home at a good time. I've just finished dinner. Come on. Let's eat."

Mrs. Aihara, regaining her gleeful composure, progressed to the kitchen.

Once gone, Mei turned back to the flustered blonde, and gripped her chin.

The blackette muttered something under her breath, but Yuzu was far to dishevelled to even comprehend her words.

After a moment, she snapped back into reality.

"Huh! What happe-!"

Mei once again forced the blonde into a heated kiss, but quickly pulled away, leaving the girl grasping at straws for more contact.

The blackette remained close to her face, as she spoke in a hush tone.

"We need to go eat dinner. Mom's waiting on us."

Yuzu's thoughts returned once again.

"Oh! Okay. Let's go."

However, as she began heading to the kitchen, Mei once again pinned her to the wall.

"Gah!"

"Don't think that I'm finished with you yet. After dinner, be prepared. I will have you before the night is over. Got it?"

Mei relinquished her grip on the blonde, and headed to the kitchen.

Yuzu stood, dumbfounded, a harsh blush painting her features at the blackette's words. She slowly, but surely, made her way into the kitchen as well.

Dinner was as usual. Filled with conversations regarding school and daily activities. However, there was only silence between the sisters who sat across from one another.

Mei took a drink from her water.

Yuzu felt eyes on her, and looked up to see the blackette staring at her, her glass still placed upon her lips.

She looked like a tigress, watching her prey with great concentration.

Yuzu's body began to grow hot, and she had to avert her eyes from the raven-haired girl.

Mei placed the glass on the table, and returned to her meal as if nothing had occurred.

Mrs. Aihara was still informing Yuzu about her day; however, Yuzu's mind was far away from the conversation. The only thing she could think about was Mei, and what exactly was going to happen after dinner. She once again let her mind wander all of the possibilities.

She began to blush at her own heated imagination.

"Yuzu?"

"Y-yes!?"

She hadn't intended to practically scream at the top of her lungs, but had inevitably done so.

"Honey? Are you alright? You've been acting strange ever since you two got home."

"Oh y-yeah, mom! I'm good! Hehehe…."

Yuzu's laughter trailed off as she averted her eyes down to her plate.

Mrs. Aihara gave a skeptical look, but only shrugged her shoulders, figuring it was just Yuzu being Yuzu.

The awkward silence had once again returned, as no one seemed to have the desire to start a conversation.

Yuzu then suddenly felt something graze her leg. She glanced down to see Mei's foot running gently along her skin.

Looking up, she discovered that the blackette was staring at her once again, the same film of lust decorating her irises.

Yuzu's blush intensified when the blackette relocated her foot to her private region.

She grazed it ever so slightly with the tip of her toe, earning a slight gasp from the blonde. Yuzu quickly leaned over the table, her composure all but dishevelling. Mei smirked at the sight as she took another bite of her food.

"Yuzu? Are you sure you're okay?"

She barely had the strength to speak. If this continued, she'd go completely mute.

"A-actually…..may I be excused, please? I'm feeling a little sick."

Concern once again painted their mother's face.

"Oh. Of course, sweetie."

"Thanks, mom. Night."

"Goodnight."

Yuzu rose from the table, and made her way upstairs to the sister's shared bedroom. Mei's eyes trailed the blonde at she travelled up the flight of stairs.

Mei wiped her mouth of any substances, before gingerly standing from her chair.

"May I be excused as well?"

Relief ultimately washed over Mrs. Aihara at Mei's gesture.

"Yes, Mei. Maybe you can make your sister feel better. I'm not sure what's come over her tonight."

"I will. Thank you. Goodnight, mother."

"Goodnight."

Mrs. Aihara shouted slightly as Mei was beginning to climb the stairway.

"Oh! There's medicine in the cabinet in the bathroom if you think she'll need it!"

"Okay. Thank you." Mei spoke as she turned back towards her destination.

Mei began to make her way up the stairs. She knew exactly what kind of treatment Yuzu needed to feel better, and it would require no over-the-counter medicine of any sort.

As she reached the door, she opened and just as quickly, closed it behind her.

Her eyes locked onto the blonde, who was sitting on the foot of the bed.

She turned around, and locked the door, before slowly approaching the blonde.

She had, for the millionth time that night, been lost in her thoughts, and was startled to see her sister only inches away from her face.

"Oh! Mei…..what did um….what did mom say after I left?"

Mei placed a hand onto the blonde's shoulder, and slowly pushed her down onto the bed. She followed suit, hovering above the flustered girl, and slightly straddling her hips.

"Don't worry about that." Mei said, her voice barely above a whisper.

The world went still as Yuzu gazed at the rubenesque vixen above her. Her body began to tingle uncontrollably as the blackette explored her form.

Mei's fingers followed every curve upon Yuzu's body, taking time to admire the blonde's frame.

"So….are you ready for what I have in store for you?" Mei spoke as she continued to trace lines upon the blonde's milky white skin.

"Um…..uh…...what do you have planned, M-mei?.." Yuzu could barely speak. She was too nervous to talk normally.

Mei couldn't help but smile. She loved the affect she had on the girl. Yuzu would always become a babbling idiot when she ushered her romantically, and she took pride in knowing that was something only she could do.

Mei messily forced her lips onto the blonde's, instantly surprising her.

"Me-Mei! What are yo-?"

"You talk too much, Yuzu"

Yuzu's eyes widened as the blackette lowered herself once again onto the blonde's swelling lips. Mei savored her taste as her tongue glided into the older girl's mouth, caressing the interior lovingly.

While doing so, she moved her hands to the blonde's bust, and began to caress that as well.

Yuzu yelped at the contact, making Mei smirk again.

She touched her more forcibly, earning more muffled sounds from the blonde.

The room began to spin due to Mei's actions. Every touch pushed the blonde further towards ecstasy, and she was relishing every moment of it.

Mei pulled away and gazed at her older sister, before roughly licking and biting her neck.

"Mei!~"

Mei continued to taste the blonde, moving from her neck to her shoulder.

After several nips and grazes, she pulled away.

"M-mei….?"

"Take your shirt off."

"Huh?!"

The blackette exhaled as she gripped the edge of Yuzu's shirt, and pulled it over her head. She then went to unhook her bra, and removed that as well. Yuzu's blush intensified as she saw the articles of clothing being thrown to the floor.

The blackette moved her lips towards Yuzu's exposed chest. She looked once more into the older girl's eyes before placing her mouth onto the blonde's breast.

"Ahh!~"

Mei licked her breast carnivorously before taking the nub between her teeth, slightly tugging it.

"Ngh!~"

Without warning, Mei quickly placed her hand on the blonde's mouth, shocking her. Yuzu looked to her, confusion within her eyes.

"You need to keep quiet. Don't forget that our mother is home as well."

Yuzu slowly nodded. She had completely forgotten about their mother. Her attention was solely focused on the girl taking her.

Mei lowered herself once again onto the blonde's opposing breast, showing it the same amount of compassion as the other.

She bit and licked her breasts until her skin was glistening and raw.

Noticing her now sensitive skin, Mei relocated to the blonde's lips. She kissed them just as ferociously as she did before, dipping her tongue in and out at times. Their tongues intertwined as they continued to massage each other's mouths. After some time, they separated, a trail of saliva following between their lips.

Both were breathing heavily, their chests rapidly rising and falling. Yuzu grasped Mei's shirt, and tugged it lightly.

Mei understood the blonde's actions, and removed her upper clothing, throwing them to the side with the other useless articles.

Yuzu was stunned by the sight of the blackette's exposed chest, and flipped her onto her back in a uncontrollable frenzy.

"Ngh. Yuzu…..!"

The blonde wasted no time taking Mei's breast in her mouth, sucking roughly at her smooth skin.

Y-yu-zu…" Mei had trouble silencing herself, and had to bite her fingers to quiet her moans.

She wasn't use to this side of Yuzu. Normally, Yuzu was the one to submit. However, after this, Mei couldn't help but fall victim to the blonde's actions.

Yuzu continually licked and gnawed at the younger girl's breasts, earning several moans from her.

"Ahh~ Yuzu!"

Yuzu bit her harder, making Mei yelp. She stared at the blonde, a look of astonishment painting her features.

"Keep quiet. Remember?"

Yuzu smirked at her surprised sister as she licked her tender skin.

"Mmph…"

"Good girl."

Yuzu trailed kisses from her breast to her hip. She undid the button of her pants, and removed them.

Yuzu then began to nip at Mei's inner thigh, causing a gasp of pleasure to escape her lips once more.

"Yu-yuzu…"

Mei's hips slightly began to move on their own as the blonde continued to travel up her thigh.

"Someone's eager~"

Mei felt a hint of pride surface at her words. It was Yuzu who should have fallen victim to her advances, not the other way around. Yet here she was, falling prey to every action executed on her. Every touch the blonde placed upon her skin drove her to the brink of insanity.

"Sh-shut up."

A slight chuckle escaped the blonde's lips, and she licked the inner part of the girl's thigh as a retort.

"Ah~"

She felt Yuzu smile against her tingling skin.

"You know I'm not wrong."

The blackette could only glare at the girl before her, another smile gracing the blonde's lips.

With that being said, Yuzu took the liberty of gripping Mei's panties. Her motions were agonizingly slow as she began to pull them down her legs, all the while gazing seductively into the blackette's eyes.

"C-come on, Yuzu…"

"Heh heh. I love seeing your desperation, Mei."

With that being said, she at last removed Mei's undergarments, and threw them out of view.

Yuzu could help but marvel at just how 'excited' Mei had become.

"Hehe. You really are eager~"

Yuzu lowered herself until her hot breath was upon the blackette's core, making Mei twitch with anticipation.

Mei could only hear a slight chuckle surface from the blonde before her head fell backwards.

Yuzu extended her tongue as far as it would go, and tasted the raven-haired girl fully.

Mei's breaths were harsh, and her hands were clutching the sheets on either side of her body. The room was spinning wildly, and all of her senses were evaporating.

Yuzu continued to violently ravage the girl, applying as much pressure as possible to drive her to the edge.

"Ah! Yu-yuzu!"

"Beg me, Mei. I want to hear you plead for it."

Yuzu's breath was now coming harshly as well as she continued to service the raven-haired girl.

"Ple-please, Yuzu!"

Once said, Yuzu doubled the speed and pressure, ushering Mei to the limit and finally allowing her to climax.

Yuzu pulled away, and slowly licked her lips, savoring the taste. She moved beside her sister, whose breathing had finally calmed down to a moderate speed.

"You're beautiful, Mei."

Yuzu planted a chaste kiss on her sister's lips.

Mei smirked at her words, turning to hover over the blonde's form.

"Hehe. Don't give me that small talk. It's your turn now, you little table-turner~"

 **There you have it! Please let me know what you all think! Voice your opinions, and feel free to critique! Goodnight! ;) 3**


End file.
